Psychological Analysis
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Doctor Mako and Professor Sen reporting for duty. As experts in the realm of Pokemon we will be exploring beyond the mysteries of this world and give not only our insight but possible theories for such. Now now there is no need to give those doubtful expressions. After all this isn't a comedy(ok it kinda is) And we are professionals after all. Prepare to have your minds blown
1. Chapter 1

**Psychological Analysis**

 **Author Notes: You ever wonder those teeny tiny little things in the anime and manga that seem...odd? That just don't sit right? Well i Mako am here to discuss them all, or at least the ones I know.**

 **There will be theories, there will be conversations with the characters themselves, and maybe some friends of mine will join in. With that I don't own Pokemon!**

Topic of Discussion...Brock Syndrome

 _Sen: We are now going to spend some time to learn of the ever so strange disease that overtakes the men of Pewter City, specifically within the Rock Gym. This devastating condition has a series of effects that makes it a rather disturbing scene of which many people tend to react strongly against._

 **Mako: Whoa whoa whoa professor, this is MY story, therefor my Discussion! You get outta here and let me blunt. We're speaking about brock and his stupid flirting with girls.**

 _Sen: Now that is rather rude Doctor Mako, I am simply explaining in a logical reasoning the situation to our audience to discover a possible solution to this unfortunate problem._

 **Mako: I got one right here. You go bye byes. I choose you Skitty!** *The pink and tan feline purrs, walking passed Sen, before skipping away.*

 _Sen: Skitty! Kitty kitty~ Come backkkkkkkk!_ *Chases her*

 **Mako: Ahem. Now that he's gone let's continue. Now we've all seen how he reacts to girls. Specifically cops and nurses. He sprint up to them, grabbing their hands vowing to love them, stating their beauty being beyond all others. However I have a theory...**

*Gasps throughout the hall. Everyone, Brock included is stunned.*

Misty: What reason is there for this moron to flirt with every girl he sees?

 **Mako: What if he truly has no desire to being with them?**

Ash: What!? How is that possible? There's no way!

Max: Yeah he's a ladies man!

*More gasps*

May: MAX! Who told you that!?

Max: *Shrugs* I've heard a lot of people say it, Sen being one of them.

...

 **Mako: Back to the topic folks. Lets think things through here. With the exception of perchance 5 people, every human of the female gender that he has encountered have gone through the same cycle.**

 **He gets that goofy blushing expression, flirts and then gets dragged away by either a friend or a pokemon.**

Garry: So...who are the exceptions?

 **Mako** : *Takes list of names and readjusts glasses* **The names are as followed. Misty, Melanie, Duplica, May and Dawn.**

Jessie: Hey wait a second! He never flirted with me-

Cassidy: *Hand on Jessie's head interrupting her* Or me!

 **Mako:** *Hands up* **You guys are the bad guys...and you guys aren't the priority since you guys are with James and Baka.**

Bob-Butch: It's Butch!

 **Mako: Who cares!? Not me~ Anyways I mentioned those five for a reason. Misty, May and Dawn are not only younger then Brock but are also in the companion/friendship zone, but before then he never flirted with them.**

 **With Duplica she was cute to him though again she was a bit young for him in his eyes. Even though he was able to see through her disguise and could tell she was a girl and did indeed compliment her. That leaves one other...**

*All eyes point to our Sweet Melanie, who blinks innocently.*

Tracy: Ah Mako, what about Misty's siblings? Last I recall he hasn't flirted with them either...

 **Mako:** *Rolls eyes* **Of course not, they're Misty's sisters, as attractive as they are he would not go and immediately hit on family of his close friends.**

 **Though he won't deny their beauty. And anyways Melanie is perhaps the first girl Brock met that didn't get hit on...nor rejected him in a romantic sense.**

Everyone: WHAT!? *Murmuring*

 **Mako: Lights please~**

*Room becomes dark, a projection pops up behind her*

 **Mako: Think back folks. In the episode where Bulbasaur was first introduced. Brock did not do what he normally did with girls. Instead of bluntly expressing his emotional pure hearted love for the girl.**

 **He hid it(his feelings that is) keeping misty quiet and even Hitting her whenever she teased him about his feelings for the girl.**

Misty: *Hands to her mouth* You're right. I don't know how many times he nearly suffocated me trying to shut me up.

 **Mako: In addition. When Ash caught the pokemon, Brock offered to stay and help her. Though she did reject him, she had done it for his sake, not wanting him to miss out on adventuring with his friends.**

 **And you know what? When he left, he had a sad smile. Afterwards in the next episode he never mentions her, however he flirts with the nurse joy in that episode...it leaves a theory that is indeed possible.**

Brock: *Blushes but keeps mouth shut*

*Unconsciously all lean in, eager to hear the answer to this mystery.*

 **Mako: It can only mean one thing...HE IS IN LOVE WITH HER! And Because of that love and the fact he never was properly able to express that love and confess. He is practicing, he will go up to any attractive, single woman around his age and confess.**

 **He one day plans to go and confess to her, truly. And of which, she never showed romantic feelings for him so he's concerned, and of which has not paid a visit to her since! Melanie your intake on this.**

Melanie: *Blushes, hand in front of her mouth. Looking down* I- I never knew. He was so kind and helpful. I didn't know how I felt about him. He was so sweet, the moment I saved him from the rapids of the river, i felt a strong connection pull me.

Snap: Hey wait just a moment. What about the 'Ghost of the Maiden' episode. He showed feelings for her didn't he?

 **Mako:** *Shakes head* **Remember, the girl was dead. A Gastly was using her story to keep the legend alive and both he and James were acting cookoo during it all so that does not count. And how would you know?! You weren't even there!**

Snap: I watch the episodes on my down time, gotta do something while waiting for my film to be developed.

 **Mako:** *Sighs* **Point is...Melanie is Brock's true love and he is waiting to confess to her (of course if anyone in the audience has a different explanation please feel free to pm or write your thoughts in a review.**

Brock: *Passed out with a blush...*

Audience: Damn It Brock! WAKE UP!

 **Mako: Well...i guess thats it for now?**

 _Sen: *Walks back in with Skitty in arms* Hey what'd I miss?_

 **Mako: Everything...**

 _Sen: Awwwww...Damn...*snaps fingers*_

 **Mako: Thank you everyone for reading and we'd like some favs/follows and reviews(the reviews you can give ideas for the topics of these chapters, if not I'll improvise~) See you soon and Tchao for now :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Psychological Analysis**

 **Author Notes: We are back folks with a new topic of discussion. A shout out to** dianaglampers177 **for reviewing ^_^ Thank you!**

 **In addition we have just recieved some pokemon who have been kind enough to give us a hand with the show~ Are we lucky! So I don't own pokemon and lets start with our next subject.**

Topic of Discussion...Jessie/James/Meowth: Sucky Villains or Heroes in Disguise!

 **Mako: Hey guys, thanks for coming back. Our subjects are the renown team of stalkers. They try to steal pokemon and get into the bosses good books but they always seem to fail in the end. It's time to get to the bottom of this mystery.**

Sen: Mako...what about Brock? Aren't we gonna continue torur- i mean theorizing about his problems?

 **Mako: *sighs* I would love to continue talking about that god dang womanizer. Buttttt...he's in a coma. And refuses to wake up! So I'll have to investigate further when he actually wakes up. Now to present Team Rockets Jessie, James and Meowth!**

Audience: *applause*

 **JESSIE**  
 **Prepare for trouble!**

JAMES  
Make it double!

 **JESSIE**  
 **To protect the world from devastation!**

JAMES  
To unite all peoples within our nation!

 **JESSIE**  
 **To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

JAMES  
To extend our reach to the stars above!

 **JESSIE**  
 **Jessie!**

JAMES  
James!

 **JESSIE**  
 **Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!**

JAMES  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **MEOWTH**  
 **Meowth!**  
 **That's right!**

(lyrics found due to MetroLyrics thank you very much)

Jessie/James/Meowth: *Takes a seat*

 **Mako: Welcome, we're so glad you can make it today. Are you ready for what I'm about to ask you?**

Jessie: We're ready. What do you want to know about the almighty Team Rocket~

 **Mako:** *grins* **Alrighty then...now is it true that your team are actually good guys working undercover?**

James: *Was drinking a water bottle..ended up doing a spit take.* Wh-wha-WHAT?! We're bad! Very bad. *sweating.*

 **Mako: Are you so sure...we have many many audience guests who have questions and complaints for you ^_^; Some of them have been very eager to share there thoughts on the this conversation.**

Cassidy: You losers got in our way when we were working on that Pokemon Daycare Center!

Jessie *Stands up* Hey! What is She doing here!

 **Mako: She is part of the audience...there's more then just oc's here. There are actual characters from the games/anime/manga. And anyways, this only points out the fact that you tried to interfere with fellow team Rocket members.**

Meowth: Hey kid, we didn't know they were team Rocket at first, our original intent was to steal the pokemon there.

 **Mako: Though that is true...you guys stated in the very same episode that you were 'good guys.'**

Team Rocket: *Cringe* You have no proof of that! Lets see some evidence.

 **Mako: Already on it. Rotom if you'd please?**

Rotom: *In charge of the controls, it rolls down the screen. The projection rolls the film.* Ro-tom tom tom!

Episode 57(The Breeding Center Secret)

16:02

(Meowth) "When we heard what those crooks were up to, we went to stop them too."

(Jessie) "It's true, honest."

(James) "Yeah we're good guys!"

Rotom: *Pauses recording of the episode with a smirk*

Jessie: That's absurd. We only stated that so we could get outta there! We didn't want to be locked up and get in trouble with the boss!

Meowth: That's right! And didn't the orange twerp say we were bad guys!

 **Mako:** *Giggles* **Yeah I'm sure she would say that...considering that you stalk them, but I digress. Now if you still have doubts lets reach into our wonderful audience so they can give us some episodes to prove that you're not villains.**

"The hero meowth episode~ They tried to make a little boys' dream come true on Kids day."

"The ekans and koffing rescue. In that one they released their Arbok and Weezing to save a group of wild koffing and ekans from a poacher!"

"The battle with lt surge! They cheered Pikachu on~"

"The sunken ship. They worked with Ash so they could get off the Saint Anne."

"In one of the season 1 episodes meowth got badly sick, and met a weak willed paras! They went and set up numerous challenges to help the paras become more confident and evolve!

"The Lugia movie 2000, in it they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save the world!"

 **Mako: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it folks. I know there's a lot of evidence portraying that they're not entirely hopeless but give us a chance to listen. But just listening to the the audience I'm sure you'd rather cut to the chase, instead of watching each and every episode. And then there's the idea...of your pokemon.**

Meowth: Whatcha mean twerp?

 **Mako: Simply the idea that usually crooks use their pokemon as tools and treat them harshly. You guys however do not. Comments?**

Jessie: They obey us a lot more easily doing such!

 **Mako:** *Walks around* **Maybe...James?**

James: Y-yes? *pales*

 **Mako: Let me ask you, why don't you take Growlie with you on your travels?**

James: Um, well because he's not that good of a battling pokemons.

 **Mako:** *nods* **I disagree...Last I recall Growlie was able to stop your crazy fiancee Jessabelle and her vileplume with ease. And many of times as a child came to your rescue. If anything he would've been an asset to your cause. So why don't you bring him?**

James: He-he isn't needed. *trembles*

 **Mako: Then what about the K9 capers episode, you tried abducting and converting Officer Jenny's growlith to become thieves and help with your crimes, of course that backfired. So he again would be an excellent addition to your team. So I'll ask one more time. Why Don't you feel need to bring him on your travels? *** Eyes lock onto the fidgeting James *** I grow tired of your pathetic excuses. TELL US THE TRUTH!**

James: *Flinches* I don't need him to help me!

*Barks*

 **Mako: Everyone please give a warm welcome to Growlie!**

James: Gr-Growlie! *hugs the dog close, tears leaking from the eyes.*

 **Mako: Looks to me that you need him a great deal. Now I'll ask you one last time. Why don't you want him to accompany you?**

James: *Sniffle* Bec-because I...I...I DON'T WANT GROWLIE TO DO BAD THINGS! He's a good boy a very very good boy! I rather have him stay at home watching over the house and protecting mom and dad then have him commit crimes!

Jessie/Meowth: *Smacks James on the head* Idiot!

 **Mako: Well now we have our answers folks. The trio Jessie, James and Meowth are actually good people at heart and would probably do a lot better in their lives(and it's proven they have) not committing crimes. So let me now continue this conversation with, why do you work there if your boss treats you like crap?**

Jessie/James/Meowth: Um uh *presses button device*

POOOOOFFFFFFF BOOM SPWASH!

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Sen: Mako?

 **Mako: Yes?**

Sen: They got away...

 **Mako: Frick...oh well what's planned for next week?**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Welps we're done with this chapter. Yay~ Ok so yeah we're ending it there. Thank you all for reading and I would ask for Revews/favs/follows, it'd be super nice ^_^ Tchao for now~**

Jessabelle: Hello my dears! Have you seen my darling James? I've been tracking him-

 **Mako: Whoa whoa, diva Jessie wannabe. Get out of My Author Notes!** *boots her off*

Jessabelle: EEEKKKKKKK. I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

 **Mako: uh wha-SEE WHAT I MEAN!? Sorry to all Jessabelle fans but she freaked me out! A whip chick with a vileplume at her disposal. I like the real Jessie from team rocket...and with that. Tchao for now for what hopes to be the final time in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Psychological Analysis**

 **Author Notes: yo people...yeah I'm seriously procrastinating. but hey i got a lot on my plate, so many stories so little time. I do not own pokemon.**

 _Today's topic? Zombies..._

 _Sen: Hey Mako...why'd you pick this one?_

 **Mako: *Glares* You know why...but for those who don't there's a special bug type pokemon that I love. Of course Sen made the poor pokemon suffer whenever we decided to do a roleplay with our stories. And now...after watching the Silverleagues Silver August's videos. It's brought up some strange thoughts and questions.**

Ash: So uh, what pokemon was it?

 **Mako: Good question, but first let's talk about the Silverleague video I watched~**

Snap: *click click* wait Doc. What is the Silverleague?

 _Sen: The Silverleague is basically this group of people who like us love pokemon, we trade, battle and stuff. I'mma member, but Mako doesn't wanna join even though she's the one who told me about them-._

 **Mako: Anyways...they have a youtube channel where they post videos about pokemon. One of the people who's mainly in charge of the Silverleague and does these videos is Silver August, and one of his usual videos topics were opinionated top tens.**

Richie: Wait, this guy goes around doing top ten videos? For like favorite pokemon or something?

 **Mako: Indeed, but there's other stuff too. Like for example this Christmas he did a special event...Rotom if you'd please?**

Rotom: Ro-rotom~ *The screen falls down. Skipping the recording to 1:06

"So welcome to the Silverleagues Top 12 worst pokemon to give out as gifts during the holidays."

*Clip end*

 **Mako: Ahem, but that's not the one we wanna talk about today. Now pokemon is somewhat of a kids show, i mean there's no blood, no overly complicated plot twists or swears.**

 **And there are kids and cute little pokemon whom with trust and friendship battle to reach the title of pokemon champion. So when you look at the show/games/manga from a realistic point of view...**

 _Sen: You find things that are Very disturbing...we see just how twisted and just how Bad(in a sense) it is. So um...i forget what's the video this chapter was based on again. J Wiz talks about that stuff too._

 **Mako: Rotom...**

Rotom: Tom tom-ro Rotom! *Click* 0:47

"Welcome to the SilverLeagues Top 10 Most Disturbing Pokemon Dex Entries."

*Paused*

 _Sen: Oh...right..._

 **Mako: Now this one is interesting because it's not all entirely ghost pokemon that are in this video(warning there will be spoilers) but there are things that catch you off guard and make you think 'this must be a lie' now as mentioned before I have a pokemon i love to pieces, and it doesn't get much love. Yet this video revealed something disturbing...**

 _Sen: Cutting to the chase her favorite bug type is Paras, and out of the blue one day I made up a story of a demonic pokemon(Pachirisu) who obsessed over eating the mushrooms off the pokemons back. Now her solution to get the crazy (nibble nibble) squirrel away from her pokemon was to have it evolve...an easy and good solution...until this video appeared. Now what number is paras evolved form on this list?_

(1-worst/most disturbing, 10-least disturbing)

 **Mako: *mutters* ...2...**

Audience: What no way!

 **Mako: Play it Rotom, go to 11:50 on the video.**

Rotom: Rotom! *Scrolls clicks*

Number 2-  
 _ **Silver:** _ Parasect from X version. 'A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.' Ok so here's the thing with parasect, those mushrooms on it's back as a paras have grown to the point where it controls the paras. The paras is unfortunately dead. This is effectively a zombie pokemon... and you know what?

That's bad enough as is, but it gets worse. Here's the Crystal Pokemon Dex entry. 'When nothing's left to extract from the bug the mushrooms on its back leaves spores on the bugs egg.' Yeah...that is how and why paras has mushrooms on its back. Because the mushroom knows that its hosts body is dying, and in order for its species to live on, it infects the next generation before its even born. Holy crud that is depressing.

*Video stopped*

 **Mako: Do you see my sadness? Paras is a pokemon where everyday it loses its life from the mushrooms that no matter what happens to them, simply regrow on its back. And when it evolves, it's dead and the mushrooms take control of it until it doesn't get anymore nutrition from the corpse.**

 **And what's worse...is the fact that the show from season one the paras was going through training from Team Rocket and Ash's gang just so it could evolve, due to the fact that those mushrooms could be used as Medicine...**

 **X version you turned medicine into a poison that can start a zombie apocalypse!**

 _Sen: Hold it Mako if you think about it in our story I have a pokemon that constantly munches on these mushrooms but are totally fine, not to mention it's used as medicine, how on earth does it start a zombie Apocalypse?_

 **Mako: Well Sen this was before we bothered to read the pokedex entries. And my idea is with the mushrooms in terms of food or medicine, it's combined with other herbs and ingredients or is cooked to the point where the parasite inside is killed. However if eaten raw ...Sen?**

 _Sen:*Gulps* Yes Mako?_

 **Mako: Wheres your Pachirisu?**

 _Sen: No worries its right...here? *Pales* Oh no._

Pachirisu: Pachi- Pachi! *Nibble nibble~*

 **Mako: KYAAAAAA PARAS!**

Paras: Paaaaaaaaraaaaaaasssss! *cries*

 **Pachirisu: ...pachi...paaaaachiiiiii...**

 **Mako: Oh crap...did it...?**

 _Sen: Um uh, please excuse us as we have to go to commercial._

 **Mako: I have no other theories today just a warning. RUN!**

Pachirisu: PPPPPAAAAAAAACHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIISSSSSUIUUUUUU *NIBBLE NIBBLE NIBBLE*

The screen goes black as screams echo through the building...

To be continued...(Lets hope not)

 **Author Notes: I got chills...**

 _Sen: Is-is it over?_

Pachirisu: Paaaaaaaaachiiiiiiiiii

 ** _Sen/Mako: KYAAAAAAAA! Reviews/favs/follows if you liked this story pleassseeeeeeeee! *Runs away*_**

Pachirisu: Pachi pachi tee hee, nibble nibble~


End file.
